The Start Of It All
by Renegades Echo
Summary: a short bubbline story, my first try at using this site hope you enjoy it, please review and suggest anything thank you!
1. The Beginning

***This is my first shot at this and I'm still getting used to the site, I will be updating the story soon***

"Fuck yes Finally, I found it" I shout out in victory.

I gingerly picked up the phone from under the couch cushion, and began reading the twenty-seven text messages I received during the four days of not having it around.

"Jesus Finn how many times can you ask a girl to go adventuring in a day?"

To my dismay none of the text where from Bonnie, otherwise known as the love of my life, 11 months and 30 days going strong. Which is pretty odd seeing how we text every day, you'd think she would be a little bit worried if I just suddenly stopped.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit her, and see if anything's going on"

I threw on my favorite red flannel, a black Sleeping with Sirens shirt, convers with red laces, ripped black skinny jeans, and an old baseball cap. I grabbed my IPod, and hummed along to the tune of Time Travel by Never Shout Never, as I impatiently floated to the Candy Kingdom filled with eagerness and anticipation.

"Maybe today I'll tell her all my feelings and how much I care for her, instead of seeming like a cold heartless bitch"

I pull out my skull ear buds and float to the top of PB's castle. I see her lying on her fluffy pink bed staring off into space. "That's…unusual" I thought to myself.

"Hey Bonbon, is something wrong?"

She jumped in shock.

"Oh… hi Marcy, and no why do you ask?"

I decided to not mention anything involving the whole not texting situation in fear of it sounding too obsessive.

"Sorry for startling you hun, well you're just sitting there doing nothing; I guess I just expect you to be doing stuff science related all the time"

She gave me that cute smirk she always does when amused by something I say. I love that damn smirk so fucking much.

"Princesses need their free time to you know"

"Hmmm free time aye? Come with me"

"Wait Marcy I can't jus-"

Before she could finish her sentence I pick her up bridle style, and float down to the ground.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"*sighing* yes sure but must you be so cheeky, what if I were to have said no?"

"Yes I must, it's in my nature, and I guess I would have had to just princess nap you."

"Marcy that is too distasteful" she giggled while grabbing my hand.


	2. Anniversary

*Bubblegum's POV*

Marcie's hands are so cold, but I don't mind the temperature of them as long as I get to hold them. She's mumbling song lyrics under her breath, it's really adorable but I can't quite make out what she's singing exactly, maybe I could if I focused. It's hard to concentrate knowing that something I created is out to kill her… what if he finds out about me and Marcie?, what if he tells the candy kingdom?, rage burned within me "what if he takes away everything I love?" oh man I didn't mean to say that out loud, sweet mother Mary and Joseph I hope she didn't hear that!

"Huh what was that babe?"  
CRAP. "Nothing hun just talking to my self about…science and stuff"  
"Oh mkay, cute"

…That was close, I should stop thinking about it it's just causing too much stress, I'm just going to advert all my attention to Marceline right now. Yeah that's all I need just a little bit of Bubbline time.

*Marceline's POV*

I put my arm around Bonnie and thought about what it could have been that she said. After a couple of minutes of thinking about it I gave up. Well whatever, must have been not too important to me anyway because otherwise she would have told me.

"Hey where are we going exactly? We've been walking for some time now, it's already dark out!" she asked.  
"Somewhere special, don't worry I'm not taking you to an organized fight or anything like that…again"  
"Ha-ha good" she giggled/sighed in relief.

**5 minutes later **

"Welp here we are my princess"

We stopped and stood in front of a beautiful arrangement of lights and lanterns hanging from trees on top of a cliff. There was a small blanket with a basket and assortment of flowers set up in the center. I had Finn and Jake set it up yesterday.

She hugged me and replied with "Awe who knew you could be the romantic type."  
"Well ha you know I can change, but only for you!" I smirked.  
"But I like you just the way you are"  
"well in that case" I slowly started moving my hand down her back.  
"MARCEILINE!" she squealed and turned a bright strawberry red.  
"I'm just messing around with you; I just like to see you blush" I began to hover a little and moved over to the picnic, and bubblegum followed.

*Bubblegum's POV*

Everything looks so perfect, I was expecting dead animals or a grave yard knowing Marceline and all who wouldn't, but no it's was actually pleasant to look at. I don't know what's going to happen tonight but whatever it is something in my big chewy gum gut tells me it will be good.

"Hey babe it's twelve o'clock, you should reach into the basket"  
I was confused by this request and what it had to do with the time but I did it anyway. "Uhh alright"

As I reached in I noticed there was nothing in the basket except a letter and T-shirt. The letter read-

Dearest Love,  
Today is are one year anniversary, and the day I tell  
you personal stuff about you know feelings and junk but don't  
go all to mushy gushy on me okay, well here I go. The day Finn  
first introduced us I felt something I've never felt before in all of my 1,000 years here in Ooo.  
I know I teased you, and played jokes on you a lot, but it was the only way I could  
think of to get your attention. So that one faith full day when we both admitted to  
liking each other, and I asked you out on a date, and in which you said yes  
was the best day of my life. To me, Bubblegum you are the definition of  
pure perfection, I would do anything to protect you even if the thing I  
was protecting you from was myself. If I had to trade everything in, including  
my bass, just to keep you in my life, I would. I'm giving you my favorite t-shirt  
because One; It means a lot to me just like you and Two; you'd look great in it.  
Despite popular belief the last thing I want to do is hurt you, I just want to drink the red  
from your pretty pink face. 3  
~Marceline

My eyes filled up with tears and blurred my vision as I was at a loss for words.

"M-Marceline I…I love you and I just don't know what to s-."

She stopped me dead in my tracks by softly kissing me.

*Marceline's POV*

I couldn't help myself, her voice sounded so sweet and innocent, her eyes where twinkling so bright, and like I said in the letter she's pure perfection, and it was on impulse to kiss her. She tasted so sweet like strawberries and well ha-ha of course bubblegum. After what seemed like hours we both pulled back from the embrace of the kiss and stared each other in the eyes.

She gently snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Marcie, please stay with me forever." I held onto her tightly.

"I would never even consider leaving"


	3. Cloned

A month later

*Bubblegum's Pov*

Alright I must clam down, I am a princess, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?...well she could get killed... NO NO I can't think like this. I'll just tell her exactly what's happening and order her not to do anything...then again she never did listen to me. okay deep breaths, it'll all be fine I'm just over reacting, maybe I coul-

"Hey bon-bon you wanted to talk to me."  
"HOLY-" I fell into my desk knocking over half of my testing tubes, Marceline flew over to help me up.  
"Whoa are you okay babe? didn't mean to frighten you."  
I brushed tiny shards of glass off of my sweatshirt and jeans then sat down in a chair. "Yes, I am fine. Listen there's something important we need to discuss."

*Maceline's Pov*

Oh man...last time I heard her say that it didn't turn out so well, even if we worked it out last time I hope this isn't her breaking up with me again, I don't think I would be able to handle that. Just go to stay cool and act like nothing fazes me, yeah I'm a badass, I can do this.

"Yeah hun, what is it?"  
"I was working with DNA in the lab a few months ago and..."  
"and...? come on let me hear it"  
"I accidentally cloned Ricardio and made him a hundred times stronger and he also may or may not be out to kill you" Bubblegum sank into her chair and refused to look me in the eye, but honestly I couldn't help but to laugh.  
she glimpsed up and asked "What's so funny?"  
"I'm not scared of Ricardio, that little loser can kiss my ass, I could take him on any day"  
"Marceline you don't understand, he is A HUNDRED times stronger, and he's out to KILL you"

I giggled slightly and put my arms around her to comfort her.

"I've handled much more deadly creatures then a moving piece of heart meat. One question though, why does he want to kill me?"  
she sighed and snuggled into my embrace "At first I had no idea, but I know now that it's because he knows about us, so he thinks if he can kill you he will have a chance with me"  
"Well his stupidity hasn't changed that's for sure,...I'm gonna go after him."

*Bubblegum's Pov*

"what in the world are you thinking? you can't just go out there and kill him" I grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes more serious then I have ever been around her.  
"uhhh...why not?"  
" Marcy he has super strength! I'm not saying you can't kill him, I...I just wouldn't be able to live knowing something happened to you"  
She grabbed my hand and kissed me on the forehead, god I love her, but I don't want her to risk her life for this  
"Nothing will happen, I promise"  
and with that she gave me a hug and floated out the window

*Marceline's Pov*

To be honest I was a little scared, Ricardio isn't really the giving up type and he is small so he has the advantage of staying hidden plus with his new strength boost... BUT I will do what ever it takes to protect bonnie. I swear if that little rodent lays one hand on her I'm going to rip him into tiny bits and pieces, then throw him into a river of lava. I should head over to Finn and Jake's place to get a few tips and tricks maybe.

**NOTE:** **alright I'm sorry it took me like half a year to update I didn't really know were to go with this story and I had like no time what so ever but now that it's summer vacation I'll have more time to write and junk so yeah. enjoy.**


	4. Prepare to fight

I knocked on the door for a few minutes."Finn, Jake, I need your help!...GUYS OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR I CAN SEE YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW" Finn and Jake stepped away from the view of the window with stupid expressions confined to their faces. A few moments later Finn opened the door while wearing a tuxedo.

I looked at him blankly "Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"  
He bowed and spoke with a slight accent "For class and hospitality of course."  
"Finn I need fighting tips, not class tips."

His face lit with excitement "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" he ripped his clothes off, I  
stumbled backwards and shielded my eyes with my arms.

"DEAR GOD FINN PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" I could hear him laughing.  
"It's cool, I got undies on."  
"Just...please at least pants man!" I slowly lowered my arms and floated inside.  
"M'kay, so what did you want us to help you with again?"  
I sat down on the couch next to Jake "I need you two to teach me how to fight something smaller than myself with accuracy and persistence."  
Jake rapped himself into a twirl "Just squish them when they're not looking, LIKE GODZILLA, haha right Finn?"  
"HA YEAH JAKE!" They both started to run around the house making growl and smashing noises while pretending to be monsters destroying cities as they knocked over chairs and broke dishes.

"...You two are hopeless" I walked out the door and left them to their shenanigans. Looks like I'll have to figure out stuff on my own...like usual, whateves, I got this, now I just gotta find the little creep.

***2 hours later***

"COME OUT YOU SACK OF MEAT, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME" I've been searching the Candy Kingdom for a long time now, and I'm starting to get pissed off.  
"RICARDO, YOU LITTLE SHI-" suddenly there was a shrieking noise coming from behind me. "What the hell is that?" A dark figure was running at me with immense speed. I pulled out my Bass and stood my ground.

"FOOORR THHHEEE PRRRIIINNCCESSSS" I knew it! it was Ricardo, my eyes glowed with rage as I readied myself for a fight.  
"YOU MEAN MY PRINCESS? I DON'T THINK SO!" He launched himself forwards throwing his body onto mine causing us to slam into the wall of a building. He was on top of me punching me repeatedly. I could see now that he did get stronger but Bonnie may have over exaggerated.  
"GET OFF YOU FREAK!" I hissed and kneed him in the side making him fall to the ground.  
"Shes mine, and you can't have her" He pulled out a knife and laughed manically as he advanced towards me.

***Next update will be next week, also I've added the link to my tumblr in my profile in case any of you wanted to check it out.***

***P.S: Sorry for the cliff hanger and hoe short this chapter is***


	5. Sorry Guys

**-**

So my computer deleted all of my documents, including the new chapter I wrote today, but to be honest guys I have no idea where to really go from this point, I would appreciate it if you could throw some ideas out there. I'm considering ending it here and letting you guys decide what happens next, I'll defiantly write more stories in the future that I hope will go on longer then this one.

Thank you to all those who Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and just in general enjoyed the story. And if you want to ask me something or just talk check out my profile page and click on the link to my Tumblr. 


End file.
